


The Sum of Us

by misura



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just to be clear," Danny said, "between the three of us we have had four divorces, one DUI and one cocaine addiction."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sum of Us

"Just to be clear," Danny said, "between the three of us we have had four divorces, one DUI and one cocaine addiction." Put like that, it didn't sound very good.

"And if you subscribe to the view that the future consists of people finding new ways to repeat the mistakes of their pasts, I'm sure that doesn't bode well for this ... thing we've got going on here. On the other hand," Jack went on, "you might try simply enjoying the present."

Danny wondered at which point 'relationship' had become a bad word.

Jordan grinned. "Is that what you're doing?" She was wearing Jack's shirt, and Danny tried to think it looked good on her without also thinking she'd have looked better in _his_ shirt.

"Up until someone felt the need to open his mouth and start talking, yes. I was."

Danny considered cracking a joke about Jack quite liking his mouth when it was used for something other than talking, but really, Jack was getting smarter about what he said and how he said it.

A less petty and more physically fit man might have viewed that as a stimulating intellectual challenge.

"Well, good," he said. Not his wittiest come-back ever, but then, he wasn't Matt. 'Witty' wasn't part of his job description. "Wouldn't want you to feel bored or something."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure 'annoyed' is a far more likely option than 'bored', in this company."

"Thanks," Danny said, because saying 'I think your getting annoyed has become kind of a turn-on for me' would likely not result in anything constructive. Besides, he preferred to cling to the hope that it wasn't true, that he had come to like Jack _in spite of_ his many faults, rather than because of them.

Matt would have a few things to say about that, no doubt. Good thing Danny hadn't planned on telling him.

"Just out of idle curiosity, were you actually trying to make a point, or were you just trying to be annoying by pointing out the obvious?" Jack asked, looking around for something - his pants, possibly.

"Oh, there was definitely a point." Danny's first meeting was at nine; he could afford to let Jack collect his clothes first, make Danny's own search a lot easier.

Jack held up a sock and frowned. Jordan looked amused, which might mean the sock was hers. Danny vaguely remembered he'd gotten at least one of them off of her perfect feet, but he seemed to have no recollection whatsoever of what the thing'd actually looked like.

"That being?"

"Well, either you've still got a couple of skeletons in your closet, or you've still got a couple of dumb stunts to pull before we're all at the same level. I guess I was curious to know which it is."

Jack sighed. "I realize this may be hard to believe, but some people actually manage to avoid seriously screwing up. It's called 'being smart'."

There was a barely veiled insult in there somewhere. "You say 'smart', I say - "

"Lucky," Jordan said. "As proven by the fact that me and Danny are still putting up with you in spite of comments like that."

Jack snorted, but he didn't actually deny it. Another instance of Jack's 'being smart', apparently.

"So hey, you ever run out of luck, we're here for you, all right?" Danny said. "For what it's worth."

"And I appreciate that offer," Jack glanced at his shirt before shaking his head and apparently deciding he'd walk out of here shirtless. "For what it's worth."

"It's worth a lot. I've got mad street cred, you know," Danny said.

Jordan nodded solemnly. "He does."

"I'm sure." Jack finished tying his shoes. "I'll have someone bring some food and coffee. Try to look decent by the time it gets here, will you?"

"You want your shirt back?" Jordan asked.

"Washed and ironed, if you can manage it. If not, don't bother. It looks good on you," Jack said, which was an admirably sneaky way to compliment Jordan, Danny thought.

Good thing they weren't rivals or anything, probably. Mad street cred only got you so far, after all.

"Coffee'd be great, thanks," he said. "And have a good meeting."

"Don't think I ever do, but hey, hope springs eternal." Jack closed the door behind him softly, as if he still believed there was anyone in this building who didn't know about the three of them. (Come to think of it, there actually might be.)


End file.
